Amargos
by CherryRodrigues
Summary: Entre cigarros, chás e olhares, os dois se entregaram.
1. Prológo, pt 01

**"Muitas vezes nossa maneira de justificar um erro agrava o erro." William Shakespeare.**

Você acorda ás 08 da manhã com o seu celular tocando, 03 chamadas perdidas, agora 04, você coloca os oculos e vê do que se trata, aquele número, você suspira, você fecha os olhos você sabe do que se trata, você atende a nova ligação, um suicida no hotel Primer Rose, você bufa e diz que já está chegando, você calça os tênis e coloca a calça jeans, você tira sua blusa dos ursinhos carinhosos e coloca a velha de estampa xadrez, você vê o sol lá fora, você sabe que está frio apesar daquela bolinha amarela radiante na sua janela, você coloca seu sobretudo preto, você pega sua bolsa e certifica-se que o maço de cigarros está lá. Você pega um táxi correndo. Você não tem tempo nem para tomar um café e se recuperar da noite de insônia.

Os passos nem tão rápidos ao descer as escadas, as mãos o bolso do sobretudo para protejer as maos do frio que já virou rotina, você dá sinal para algum táxi parar, e depois de alguns minutos, finalmente um vazio.

Toca let it be no som do taxista espanhol, eu mando ele ir mais depressa, ele me diz que não pode, eu lhe mostro meu distintivo e digo que é caso de vida ou morte, ele acelera, qualquer multa, eu lhe disse, mandem me ligar, lhe dei meu cartão.

Como eu cheguei até aqui? Faço essas perguntas todos os dias. Não era esse o plano, mas quantas vezes meus planos foram drasticamente mudados, sempre aconteçia o inesperado, e era o inesperado que me machucava. O plano era encotrar o principe encantado, eu encotrei o sapo, eu o beijei, ele continuou um sapo, eu o quis, eu o amei, eu acreditei, ele partiu, partiu pra longe, partiu meu coração em dois, que surpresa de decepção! O plano era seguir em frente, não conseguia, cada passo, mais problemas, cada passo mais dor, familia, amigos — Que amigos? Eu era a esquisita da escola, esquisitas não tem amigos, tem pessoas que tem pena dela, no caso meu primo, mas não era uma amizade saudável, as vezes ele sentava comigo na hora do lanche; a dor não estava nos planos.

O plano era morrer, pilúlas, seringas, drogas, laminas, eu tinha tudo planejado, enfiei tantas pilulas guela abaixo, me deliciei com drogas a noite toda, e os pulsos, ah, eu sabia direitinho onde cortar, corte na vertical, a veia se estoura e tu morre por perda de sangue, mas a morte fugia da esquisita quatro olhos, continuei viva, fora dos planos. O plano era me tornar médica e salvar a vida das pessoas, eu me tornei isso, salvando a vida as pessoas, de um jeito diferente e morbido, as vezes conseguia, as vezes elas pulavam, as vezes elas nao abriam a porta pra mim, as vezes era... tarde demais.

O taxista disse que chegamos, eu o paguei, eu desci do táxi, eu olhei em volta, pessoas, policiais, um colchao enorme aonde, suponho, o suicida se jogue e não se machuque. Como nos filmes, tu acha que o cara foi empurrado do prédio e se espatifou no chão, mas ele se espatifou num daqueles colchoes amarelos do corpo de bombeiros, tudo tirado com photoshop depois. Mais um suspiro. Entro pela porta principal do hotel, logo sendo guiadas por um policial, me dando as informaçoes necessárias:

— Já indetificamos ele atraves das digitais. O nome é Sasuke Uchiha , 25 anos, trabalha em um café aqui perto, pagou a diária de um quarto de hotel. 15° andar, está á meia hora ali, prestes á se matar.

Dou um sorriso barato, e vou correndo até o elevador e apertando o número 15, os dedos coçavam para apertar todos aqueles númerozinhos que se encotravam no elevador. Eu sei que tu já fez isso quando criança, mas eu não, eu era certinha demais, até hoje era, criada por um Hyuuga tendo Hyuuga como sobrenome, fútilidade, um sobrenome não diz nada, ou pelo menos eu achava que não dizia. Mas o que eu achava não tinha importância.

Eu não fazia as regras, e a sociedade nunca é justa.

Sempre fui uma garota muito equilibrada, um pouco cheia de defeitos, um pouco sozinha, talvez até demais para uma mulher, não mais uma garota; já estava com meus 24 anos, nunca tive nenhum relaçionamento sério desde minha adolescencia. Não que eu não quizesse, não que eu não me interesasse por outros rapazes, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. Então, aos poucos, me acostumei com a ideia que talvez fosse morrer sozinha.

Você se conforma depois de um tempo.

Você se conforma com a vida que você leva, que sempre levou; no fim sempre fui sozinha, desde pequenina, minha mãe morreu cedo, logo apos de ter minha irmã, meu pai, bem, ele nunca gostou muito de mim, Neji, meu primo e talvez minha única fonte de alegria, beh, desde sempre, me confessou que o ódio que meu pai sentia por mim, era apenas o coração ferido que sentia saudades da minha mãe, já que eu, sempre fui quase uma réplica dela; minha irmã, por vez, é a réplica do meu pai, não apenas fisicamente, mas por dentro, é um ser hipocrita que nunca mereçeu meu respeito.

.15.

Décimo quinto andar, e eu não precisava saber qual o número do quarto que aconteçia o tal suicidio, era logico; dei bom dia aos policiais na porta e entrei no quarto, com alguns outros policiais, onde, o detetive Shikamaru, me esperava, com dois copos de isopor starbucks na mão e sombracelhas arqueadas mostrando indiferença para o rapaz — o qual eu via apenas os tênis esportivos — em cima do parapeito. Nenhuma novidade.

— Já sabe o que precisa? — Ele perguntou.

E eu lhe disse, sim, também com indiferença mas pronta para fazer o que me era possivel, lhe roubei um dos copos da mão e dei um gole no café amargo.

Me aproximei da janela e o vento forte atingiu-me em cheio, eu o vi, um rapaz tão jovem, moreno, branco, pálido, pareçia que nunca pegava sol, estava com o rosto desesperado, os olhos fechados. Eu pretendia abrir aqueles olhos, eu queria ver a cor daqueles olhos, eu queria ler aqueles olhos — o legal de trabalhar com pessoas é isso, tu aprende a ler os olhos dela, é lá, nos olhos, que tu encotra o que realmente a pessoa pensa, o que a pessoa é.

— Eu já tentei me matar várias vezes. — comecei, me deitando sobre o parapeito da janela, abrindo os olhos dele, eu sei, mais ainda olhando para o horizonte — Todas as noites, antes de dormir, eu pego uma das minhas laminas na caixinha debaixo da cama, tem várias lá, pra caso de desespero, eu me tranco no banheiro e começo a fazer cortes debaixo do chuveiro, verticais, horizontais, fundos, curtos, grandes. Não tem um dia sequer que eu não pense em machucar a mim mesma. Sento todos os dias no telhado da minha casa e fico calculando quantos ossos posso quebrar se me jogar dali. Desde os meus 05 anos de idade eu passei á ter ódio de todos os humanos, em geral. Desde os 07 eu passei á ter ódio de Deus. Desde os 15 eu passei á ter ódio de mim.

— O que pretende com esse discurso barato? — a voz dele por mais suave que fosse, anotei, estava desesperada, ele não tinha certeza do que estava fazendo ali, ele não queria se matar, confirmei isso ao olhar no fundo daqueles pequenos ônix, se eu fosse ele estaria em algum bar bebendo ao inves daquele teatro ensaiado nos filmes dramáticos.

— Saber porque você quer se jogar, quebrar todos seus ossinhos e sei lá, ir pro inferno, você sabe Deus não aceita suicidas nem Homessexuais.

— Acredita nisso?

— É o que a tevê diz, meu caro.

— Então minha cara. Já que é uma suicida, porque escolheu salvar os mesmos?

— Um trabalho morbido não acha?

— Quero entende-lo.

— Me leve pra jantar. — Voltei á encarar o nada e logo após pude ouvir o suspiro cansado do rapaz, como era mesmo o nome dele?

— Eu afasto tudo que é bom de perto de mim.

— Bem vindo ao clube — Eu lhe estendi a mão, depois de alguns segundos, olhando-a e estudando-a, ele segurou também.

— Você tem olhos de morta.

— Agradeço por isso?

— Me explique.

— Me leve pra jantar.

— Você é insistente.

— Desespero.

— Bem vindo ao clube.

— Você tinha uma mulher — Falei, consultando o bip que acabara de vibrar no meu bolso com mais algumas informaçoes extras.

— A perdi.

— Lamento por isso?

— Não seja hipocrita.

— Me leve pra tomar um café então — Eu falei enquanto me debruçava mais ainda pela janela e encarava o caos que estava lá embaixo, pessoas curiosas, reportéres, equipes de televisão e jornal, puff — Você tem uma bela plateia, vai decepciona-los?

— O que eles querem?

— Sabe porque eu odeio os humanos? — Eu fiz uma pausa de alguns segundos para acender um cigarro — Eles nunca desejam o bem para as pessoas, no fundo são filhos da puta que não se importam com ninguém. Querem que você se jogue, que você se espatife no chão, querem você morto, ensanguentado. Quando o show acabar eles vão sorrir e levar o dia-a-dia deles sem nenhum peso na consciência.

— Já morreram muitos na sua frente?

— Não podemos salvar todos.

— Sou Uchiha Sasuke.

— Sou Hyuuga Hinata.

— Me salve.

— Me dê tua mão. — E segurei sua mão mais forte enquanto o puxava para dentro, consequentemente, o derrubando em cima de mim.

Posso confessar uma coisa?

Eu gostei do peso dele por cima de mim.

Mesmo que tenha sido por poucos, pouquissimos segundos.

* * *

**Se não gostaram, podem dizer u_u aceito, aceito. Não é muito boa, mas tenho ela quase-terminada aqui, e to de bom humor e tal, fiz minha tattoo essa semana, e gente, nem doeu u_u mas como to passando o sabádo em casa, triste, fail, resolvi postar, lol.**


	2. Chapter one

**"Cada pessoa que passa em nossa vida, passa sozinha, é porque cada pessoa é única e nenhuma substitui a outra" Charles Chaplin.**

"É sério isso? Posso mesmo lhe levar pra jantar?" Foi a última coisa que eu ouvi dele, antes de ser cercado por paramédicos, como era mesmo o nome dele?

Ah, claro, Sasuke, o nome dele era Sasuke.

Sempre fui péssima em gravar nomes, por mais que Sasuke me lembrasse um desses atores famosos de hollywood, ele precisaria de mais do que simplesmente ser bonito para eu gravar o nome dele.

Mas o importante é que eu tinha um encotro, um encotro com um suicida que eu acabei de salvar, puff, sim, eu me ofereci para um jantar, mas isso não quer dizer que eu quizesse realmente sair dali, eu só queria que ele ficasse bem. Há quanto tempo eu não saia com alguém? Muito tempo, e não vale os jantares entediantes com meu primo ou os jantares de natal forçados da familia. Shikamaru me levava pra tomar café as vezes, mas era só café, ficavamos na fila do starbucks alguns minutos e cada um saia para seu carro e para seu destino.

Era a segunda tentativa de suicidio essa semana. Hoje é quarta feira. Eu consegui salvar duas vidas essa semana, Raro. É uma vida dificil. Um trabalho dificil. Não consigo dormir sem as minhas pílulazinhas azuis. Tenho pesadelos diariamente. Eu vejo pessoas mortas, mesmo elas estando vivas. Normalmente eu sei quando alguém vai se jogar ou não, anos de trabalho me deram o poder de poder indetificar essas pessoas, apenas as olhando no fundo de sua alma. Olhos castanhos, claros, azuis, verdes, arroxeados. Eu conseguia ler quando era drama, apenas uma fase, algo que com o tempo iria passar, eu conseguia ler quando alguém não tinha mais salvação.

Eu lia todos, entendia todos, solucionava problema de todos.

Eu me olhava no espelho, eu via meu reflexo, tentava entender os meus olhos, claros como a água, azuis como o céu, mas eu não conseguia enxergar além deles, justamente os meus, eu não conseguia decifrar, e eu tinha que saber, saber se eu tinha coragem o suficiente de pegar aquela lamina e cortar na veia correta. Eu só tive essa coragem á 06 anos atrás. Eu poderia estar morta á 06 anos atrás se a porcaria do meu primo não tivesse ido me dar boa noite, se eu não fosse estupida o suficiente por ter deixado a porta aberta. Meu primo, Neji.

Neji foi o mais perto de carinho que eu tive da minha familia. Eu era a primogenita, a solução dos problemas da minha familia, o problema da minha familia, a esquisita, a suicida, a rejeitada. Neji era minha salvação, meu guardião, meu ombro amigo, é nele que eu depositava todas minhas lágrimas. Eu o agradeçerei eternamente por isso. Mas agradeçeria muito mais se ele fosse menos protetor... vezenquando me sinto um fardo.

Eu não esperava que Sasuke me ligasse, aliás cogitei até a dar o número da padaria ao lado, mas o anjinho que reinava dentro de mim não me deixou fazer isso, era irritante minha bondade, queria ser um pouquinho má, mais ousada, mais bandida, menos eu, pra falar a verdade; eu sou tão sensal, antisocial e todos esses "als", sigo todas as minimas regras, pago todas minhas contas no dia certo, sou organizada e ainda faço caridade. Sorrisinhos pra cá, pra lá, mas ninguém sabe da realidade triste que eu vivo dentro de mim. Sou sozinha no mundo, tenho meus cigarros e minha vodka, mas ainda tenho um coração, frio que precisa de calor, precisa de calor humano, um abraço, um afago, um cafuné. Faz falta um amor, um amor daqueles de cinema que a gente chora na frente de todos sem medo porque tá todo mundo chorando também. Eu sonhava demais, e essa era meu problema, sonhar demais, a realidade doi quando se acorda deles, eu sonhava demais e nada aconteçia, eu esperava principes e só apareçia sapos em minha vida, claro que eu os recusava antes mesmo de beija-los e ver se algo os desencatava.

Eu estava sem as minhas pilulazinhas azuis, insonia, muita insonia, maços de cigarros acabados e um bule cheio de café pra me aguentar em pé. 02 da manhã, eu estou sem minhas pilulas.

Nada de bom pra fazer.

Pra ver.

Pra ler.

Nada de bom na vida.

Odiava ficar sem minhas pilulas por isso, o tédio me consumia, tédio significa eu com minhas crises existenciais depressivas. Já procurei um médico pra me receitar pilulas anti-depressivas, aquelas amarelazinhas, para eu poder misturar com minhas azuizinhas e dormir para sempre; mas tudo que o médico me disse foi "aproveite os dias de verão moça, depressão é uma doença psicologica, não é algo que se trate com remédios" — mas moço, eu trabalho com zumbis mortos-vivos, eu sou automaticamente uma pessoa depressiva, não adiante o quanto eu aproveite a vida, continuarei na mesma merda de fundo do poço.

Então eu tava quase dormindo, meus olhos já estavam pesadinhos, quase se fechando, por segundos eu pensei, é agora, eu vou conseguir dormir, obrigada ser superior, agora acredito em você.

Oh, mas isso não é a merda de um telefone tocando?

Deus. Você gosta de me ver sofrendo?

Não. Minha cama estava demasiadamente confortável pra me fazer atender a merda do telefone. Quem me ligaria ás 02:39 da manhã? Trote. Aposto. Deixei cair na secretária.

— Oi. — Olá seu grande bosta que interrompeu meu futuro sono — Sou eu — Você ligou mesmo em? Pensei comigo mesma respondendo mentalmente tudo que ele, ele, Sasuke, falava — Sasuke — Ele sorriu, e automaticamente, sorri também, não sei porque diabos, mas sorri — Eu sei que tá tarde, mas tenho insonia e... estava entediado e... olha, lembrei de você, me liga tá, pra eu marcar pra te levar pra tomar um café. — Pin. Pin. Pin. Temos algo em comun senhor insonia.

Você não consegue dormir e interrope o futuro sono dos outros.

Grande bosta.

Mas até que ele tinha um sorriso agradável.

E a companhia me pareçia razoável.

Ok Deus, você não me odeia tanto assim.

Você levanta, o chão está frio, o ar condicionado está ligado, você adora o frio, você só quer alguém pra lhe abraçar, você abraça os travesseiros; você pega o telefone, você liga para o número que lhe deixou a mensagem, você ouve ele chamar, pareçe uma eternidade, ele diz "alô" com uma voz de sono que quase me encantou. Quase. Eu preferia as roucas, eram sexys.

* * *

**Primeiro capitulo ai amores x.x**

**Tá uma bosta, uma Hyuuga bem OCC não? Sim, favor, ela ainda é uma garota fofa e tímida, que tem seus momentos de gagueira, mas, a insonia lhe dá uma dupla personalidade, sabe? Uma nova Hinata, uma inner, algo assim, bá, vocês entenderam.**


	3. Chapter two

**"Se soubéssemos quantas e quantas vezes as nossas palavras são mal interpretadas, haveria muito mais silêncio neste mundo.." Oscar Wilde.**

Você se lembra do seu primeiro corte? Você lembra o quanto doeu? Você lembra o quanto foi prazeroso? Você lembra a sua vontade de mais daqueles risquinhos finos? Você lembra de quando parou? Ou você não parou? Vicia.

Eu lembro. Eu lembro vagamente. O meu desespero escondido por trás dos sorrisos, a morte me fazendo uma visita tentadora. Desespero. Você quer tanto morrer que ideias loucas passam pela tua cabeça ingenua. Você quer tanto morrer que você tira aquela lamina do barbeador. Você se depara com aquela coisinha prateada que faz um bem terrível. Você a encara. Você pensa bem como fazer. Você não sabe como fazer. Onde cortar? Onde? Onde está o manual de instruçoes de como se suicidar? Internet. Você nasce sabendo como se matar, não precisa de internet. O corpo humano sabe o que fazer com aquela lamina. Você se corta. O primeiro corte. Você vê o sangue escorrendo. Você fica com medo. E se alguém descobrir? Você fica assustada. É muito sangue. Você quer mais. Você sente a dor que aquele pequeno risco faz. Você vê o sangue. Você o acha lindo. Você esqueçe da dor interior que te fez fazer aquilo. Você quer mais. Você sempre quer mais. Você não consegue parar. Você sempre diz "dessa vez eu vou parar". Você nunca para. Algumas pessoas se viciam em drogas. Outras em alcool. Outras em nicotina. Outras em se auto-mutilar.

Endorfina. Se cortar libera endorfina. Endorfina te traz prazer. Por isso aquilo que devia doer, se torna prazer. Endorfina. Amar alguém te faz liberar endorfina. Endorfina te traz prazer. Por isso aquilo que devia ter prazer, doí. Você se corta porque você ama. Você ama algo que foi perdido. Você ama sua vida que fugiu de dentro de ti. Você ama seus pais que te rejeitam. Você ama alguém que te iludiu. Você ama um amigo que te enganou. Você ama algo. Você sempre ama algo. Você sempre perde algo.

Homens se suicidam por dinheiro. Mulheres se suicidam por homens. Mulheres são mais fáceis de se salvar do que homens. Homens tentam se suicidar menos que mulheres. Mulheres são desesperadas. Mais mulheres tiram sua vida do que homens. 35 pessoas, em média, por ano tentam se jogar da ponte do Brooklyn. 24 delas são mulheres. 16 pessoas se jogaram da ponte do Brooklyn para uma eternidade mórbida. Mais de 2 mil pessoas por ano tiram sua propria vida. A maioria entre 14 á 44 anos. A maioria por um coração partido. Esses são os números registrados, apenas.

Eu estava no banheiro da minha casa. Eu aceitei tomar café com Sasuke, mas estava prestes a desistir. Não sabia me comportar em um encotro, nunca soube, sou desastrada, sem assunto, introvertida. As pessoas naturalmente já não gostam de mim. Eu dou mais motivos para elas não gostarem de mim.

Hoje, teria uma consulta rápida de algumas horas no terapeuta de sempre, desmarcada, qualquer coisa, Sasuke aturaria meu clichê repetitivo de como odiava minha vida.

As marcas no pulso estavam recentes.

A dor nunca, realmente, me deixaria em paz.

O médico ainda assim não me reçeitou pilulas anti-depressivas. Eu disse á ele que nunca mais voltaria ao seu consultorio. Eu voltei na semana seguinte. Eu pago 100 dolares por hora para poder desabafar as mesmas coisas. Eu preciso desabafar com alguém o que eu vejo todos os dias.

Quer saber o meu problema?

Eu não me contento só com a bosta da minha propria dor. Quando as pessoas que estao proximas a mim se machucam, eu me machucho também. Quando alguém se joga na minha frente, é como se eu tivesse absorvido a sua historia pra mim. Eu sabia de tantos medos. Eu tinha tantos medos. Tantos medos que nem eram meus.

Eu não me importava.

Eu me importo agora.

Eu não deveria me importar.

Passei meia hora no metrô, adorava andar de metrô, adorava ver o comportamento das pessoas, não é a toa que me formei em psicologia, mas nunca cheguei á abrir uma cliníca ou algo assim, talvez algum dia, se eu realmente tivesse paciência para entender as pessoas.

Eu quase não me entendo.

Consultei o relogio, 13:20, ainda faltava 10 minutos para o tal "encotro", ok, você iria tomar um café e depois ir embora o mais rápido possivel, sem contato fisico, fale o menos possivel — repassei isso tudo em minha cabeça, antes de apagar o cigarro e entrar no café com decoração anos 80 ( bem desgastada, por sinal).

Então lá estava ele.

Sasuke acenou discretamente pra mim, enquanto eu caminhava em direção as poltronas vermelhas e sentava em frente a ele.

Então ele sorriu, e mais uma vez, eu sorri quando ele sorriu, automaticamente, e por mais clichê que seja e por mais que eu não tenha percebido naquela época, o sorriso do Sasuke provocará o meu, sempre foi assim, sempre vai ser.

Olhei ao meu redor, o lugar estava praticamente vazio e na jukebox tocava algo que me pareçia Billie Joe, talvez.

— Estou em desvantagem — Voltei minha atenção á Sasuke e arqueei uma das sombracelhas — Você sabe meu nome. Eu sei só seu sobrenome.

— Me surpreenderia... se não soubesse — Eu fiz uma pausa para pedir um café expresso para uma das garçonetes com patins que passava por ali alheia com um olhar que demonstrava tédio — Hinata. Meu nome é Hinata.

— Qual sua descendência?

— Eu?... Familia natural do Japão.

— Grande coinscidência. Também sou natural do japão, digo... Meu pai apenas.

— Sério? — Suspirei, enquanto brincava com o guardanapo, lembrar do meu pai me causava enjoo.

— Você ofereçe jantares para todos os suicidas que encotra pelo caminho querida Hyuuga? — Não pude deixar de arquear as sombracelhas e muito menos segurei o risco de sorriso que se formou ao ouvir o pequeno e quase invisivel querida, antes do sobrenome que me pertencia.

— Tenho uma atração.. morbida por suicidas.

— Só não entendo porque — Eu esperei ele continuar, ouvi ele pedir um franpuccino para a moça que veio deixar meu café, escaldante e amargo para me manter de pé mais algumas horas.— Uma suicida quer salvar outros suicidas.

— Eu salvo os outros para poder me salvar.

— Um anjo?

— Não chego perto de algo divino — Eu o sorri. Beberiquei meu café. Ele bebericou o seu. Nos encaramos. Eu odiava que alguém me encarasse.

— Talvez... você precise de alguém pra lhe salvar — Eu não consegui ok? Era uma cantada terrivel e eu tive que rir, uma gargalhada que eu não dava á um longo tempo — E nossa, você tem um sorriso lindo.

— Tenho? — Sabia que um risco de sorriso ainda me cobria o rosto ao abaixa-lo, minimamente corada.

— Você salva muitas pessoas?

— Quando posso.

— Muitos suicidas? — Ele fez uma careta, para logo apos, colocar algumas colheres de açúcar a mais. — Quantos mais ou menos por mês?

— Em média, 06 por mês. Em média 03 sobrevivem. Os outros, você sabe.

— Acha que eles vão para o inferno?

— Você saberia disso se tivesse pulado — Segundos apenas, para que eu pudesse dar-me conta da frase que tinha soltado, os olhos, sei que arregalaram, e o que antes era apenas um rubor nas bochechas, também sei, por sentir o rosto queimar que havia se tornado extremo vermelho.

Ele, por sinal, soltou um sorriso divertido e se ajeitou na poltrona.

Conversamos por horas á fio, descobri seu filme favorito, o seu endereço, que ela era hippie quando tinha 15 anos e costumava viajar o mundo todo, descobri que aquele café com aparência desgastada era dele, descobri que ele me faz sorrir demais, descobri sua mania de arquear as sombracelhas quase sempre descobri que ele tem um efeito gostoso sobre mim quando segurou a minha mão e me abraçou quando eu tive que ir embora. Mas o que ainda me atormentava a cabeça e me formava labirintos era entender aqueles tais olhos, entende-lo, eu queria descobrir o porque de sua quase-morte.

* * *

**Ok, tá ai, espero que tenham curtido, minha Hyuuga e meu Sasuke.**

**Sem muito o que falar, 04:17 da manhã, não consigo dormir, não me deixam dormir ç_ç to in love gente ~sorriso bobo~ essa fanfic vai ser mais romântica do que eu planejava por isso k aiai **

**Reviews? xoxo.**


End file.
